


gross

by femmesteve



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Shorts [27]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Billy looked down at his sleeping boyfriend fondly, watching his sweet, unchanging face as he murmured through his dreams. The only light coming into the room was from a streetlight outside, pouring into the window. Billy often had nightmares and wasn’t able to fall asleep, and they didn’t cease just because he spent the night with Steve. No matter how good the sex was, how tiring the orgasm was, he still found himself awake at night. The only difference was that he could spoon Steve until the brunette woke up four hours later.





	gross

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking requests from this kink list: https://femmesteve.tumblr.com/post/175480135539/ens-nsfw-fic-starters  
> Put yours in my inbox on Tumblr: @FemmeSteve

Billy looked down at his sleeping boyfriend fondly, watching his sweet, unchanging face as he murmured through his dreams. The only light coming into the room was from a streetlight outside, pouring into the window. Billy often had nightmares and wasn’t able to fall asleep, and they didn’t cease just because he spent the night with Steve. No matter how good the sex was, how tiring the orgasm was, he still found himself awake at night. The only difference was that he could spoon Steve until the brunette woke up four hours later.

Billy touched Steve’s face softly, watching him moan and turn away in response. It had only been five hours ago that they had fucked and then immediately passed out like some middle aged married couple. To be fair, they had come to Steve’s house directly after a basketball game, so they were both tired already. Steve hadn’t even bothered to clean himself up, instead falling asleep with come turning cold between his legs. Billy had wiped Steve’s stomach off with his shirt before falling asleep, but other than that, they both still reeked of sex and sweat from the game.

Billy could feel himself getting hard. He felt no shame as he reached underneath the blanket to grip himself. He stroked himself firmly for a minute or two, bringing himself to full hardness as he watched Steve’s sleeping face. He wondered how Steve would react to waking up with Billy’s come on his face. To realize that Billy had been getting off on his sleeping form. Would he even make it so far without Steve waking up?

Billy licked his lips and sat up, moving the blanket off of them both. Steve was naked, save for his bunched up shirt and some socks. Billy didn’t have to squint to see the gleam of lube and come between Steve’s legs. Some of it had leaked onto the bed, and yeah that was kind of gross, but it wasn’t turning him off any.

“Babe,” Billy whispered, “You awake…?”

No response. Billy shivered, feeling way too excited. He shouldn’t be touching Steve like this while he’s asleep, but he’s just the right amount of tight as Billy sinks a finger inside of him. Steve clenches for a moment, and Billy feels his heart stop. It starts again as Steve sighs out and relaxes again. He suppressed a groan and began to inch the finger deeper, the slick glide enough to make his cock leak a little.

Billy grabs his cock and begins to jerk off again, inching his second finger inside of his boyfriend. Steve emitted a soft moan, and Billy was fucking delighted to find that Steve’s cock was no longer completely soft. He didn’t touch Steve’s dick, too scared and too greedy. He continued to bring himself off, close to climax even as Steve’s eyes fluttered.

“Billy?” Steve murmured, lazily reaching for his own cock.

Billy didn’t stop fingering Steve open, but he did lean forward to kiss him, licking his lips apart. Steve tangled a hand in Billy’s hair and arched, fully awake by then.

“You’re such a freak,” Steve muttered once they parted.

“I can’t sleep,” Billy muttered back, twisting his fingers deep inside of Steve.

Steve moaned and continued to jerk his dick, feeling more come slide out of him. The squelch of Billy’s fingers fucking in and out of him was gross, but somehow was making Steve clench so it was louder. He gasped as Billy began to twist against his prostrate. He slapped a hand over his mouth, mindful of his sleeping parents.

“You look sweet when you sleep,” Billy whispered, mouthing at Steve’s sweaty jaw, “I got so hard just watching you,”

Steve moaned against his hand and squeezed his cock, breathing hard as he ground down against Billy’s fingertips. Billy was kissing his neck sloppily, rutting against his leg.

“Wanted to come on your face..” Billy muttered.

Steve arched and came, chest rising and falling rapidly as he rode it out. Billy kept thrusting his fingers, watching globs slide past his fingers as Steve clenched hard. He fisted his cock and came over Steve’s sloppy hole after two strokes.

Billy slowly pulled his fingers free and reached for Steve’s shirt, wrapping his fingers in it and wiping them clean. Steve groaned in disgust and pulled it over his head, bringing it to his stomach to clean.

“What time is it?” Billy asked.

Steve hastily cleaned between his legs and then tossed the shirt on the floor. A quick glance at the clock beside his bed told him that it was four in the morning.

“It’s fuck o’clock in the morning, you fiend,” Steve muttered irritably.

Billy rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket back over them. He pulled Steve close and played with the sweaty hair at his neck until Steve was back asleep. Surprisingly, Billy soon followed.


End file.
